Suitcase
Suitcase, labeled The Pushover, is a contestant on the second season of Inanimate Insanity. She is placed on The Grand Slams. Personality Suitcase is a passive, yet submissive individual. She tries her best to avoids conflict and tends to be a huge pushover, despite this people make take advantage of her gentle demeanor. Following her peaceful and passive traits, she’s also very gentle and tender towards everyone around her. Though she’s very meek and because of this, she often feels pressured by other people. One of her habits is keeping her feelings to herself and hides them from everyone. She’s also one of the most kindest characters in the show, trying to help others whenever she can and is always giving emotional support towards Balloon, who’s trying his best to redeem himself. As stated above, she can be meek and while of that, she’s also a very reserved individual and tends to hide her emotions. This also makes her quiet sometimes, indicating that she only talks when necessary (this makes her introverted as well). She doesn’t seem to enjoy the company of most people and is usually seen alone. Although in Let 'Er R.I.P., the fact that she was happy when they decided to go together can contradict the fact that she's introverted (though probably the reason that she said yay, is because she’s scared and doesn’t have the courage to go alone). There are some instances that may clarify her as an ambivert as well, although it was never confirmed whether or not she was one. Though are episodes go by, Suitcase starts to feel a little paranoid and tends to feel depressed a lot more often. The more deeper they go into her character, the more gloomier, mysterious, cold and distant she becomes. Her relationships with other contestants like Nickel starts to fall apart, because of her known paranoia. Coverage Inanimate Insanity II In "Breaking the Ice," Suitcase asks Microphone to turn down her speech level when she enthusiastically asks what the challenge will be. While on the iceberg, she slides over to Baseball and Nickel and asks to join their alliance. While Nickel tries to find something wrong with her, Baseball finds her to be a perfect candidate, since she doesn't have arms, much to Nickel's dismay. After being blown off the iceberg by Microphone, she places 5th in the challenge and is put on The Grand Slams. During the dodge-ball challenge, she tries to avenge her alliance once they're taken out by kicking a ball at Test Tube, only to have her catch it, much to Suitcase's disappointment. However, when Microphone manages to take out the remaining Bright Lights, The Grand Slams win, saving her from the voting. In Marsh on Mars, Suitcase was first seen when she said the challenge would be easy, showing off her tools, once Paintbrush calls her selfish, forcing her to let Paintbrush take the tools. She volunteered to save Marshmallow and stood up for Balloon, allowing the two to go to Mars and get Marshmallow, Suitcase is extremely happy when she finds out Marshmallow is not dead, she, along with Balloon and Microphone return with Marshmallow, making her team safe from elimination. In Tri Your Best, Suitcase decides to volunteer Balloon for the challenge, but Balloon says he is too slow. Later, she is seen trying to get Soap in the pool. She is also seen panicking over Box sinking. Finally, she is seen asking Test Tube about her laboratory. Her team lost, and was up for elimination. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Suitcase is shown laughing at Knife's picture. She is also shown to be safe from elimination, with 48 votes. Later, Soap tells Suitcase to go get cooking flour for their pizza, but Suitcase gets flowers instead. Balloon comes up and tells Suitcase that Soap wants cooking flour, not flowers. Window from Object Universe also comments that suitcases ruin everything. Her team is then put up for elimination. In A Kick in the Right Direction, At the elimination, Suitcase was safe and after the elimination, she is seen saying "I'll miss you Box!" due to Box being eliminated with 1,442 votes. Later when the teams were deciding who should be their goalies, Microphone asked Suitcase if she could be on the field but Suitcase stuck with what her alliance said, which was a no. Then during the challenge, she is seen cheering with her team after Cheesy shot a goal. Towards the end of the challenge, she was telling Cheesy that they were still doing the challenge, due to Cheesy running over to the bleachers where Knife was. At the end of the challenge, she welcomes Dough to their team right before Yin-Yang ate him, then asks Yin-Yang why he did that. In Let 'Er R.I.P., Suitcase admits she's not going to like the spooky mansion challenge. Nickel heckles her, teasing her if she's scared or not. Suitcase stutters to say she isn't scared. When the rest of the Grand Slams abandon Nickel, Baseball, Suitcase, and Balloon, she is enthusiastic about going in together. When Nickel wants to tell ghost stories in the mansion, Suitcase gets intimidated and runs away with Balloon when he starts the story. Knife spots Suitcase and Balloon, and tells them they look like they saw a ghost. Knife then abandons them, reminding her of Balloon's trustworthiness last season. Suitcase condemns Balloon for his actions in Season 1, and Balloon tries to apologize by explaining he acted mean since he thought it was a winning strategy. Suitcase believes him and swears to always be by his side. When Bow's ghost pops Balloon, Suitcase loses the challenge by running out the window. However, her team wins, making her safe. In Everything's A-OJ, she was seen in the audience during MePhone4's court session. After hearing Box's testimony, she, along with Baseball, Microphone, Judge Gavel, Balloon, Milk, and Lightbulb cried. Longer after the case dismissed OJ became host and eliminated Suitcase (much to her dismay). After MePhone4 came back he made Suitcase come back making Baseball felt a sense of relief. In Theft and Battery, Suitcase was safe with 234 votes, and she was forced to steal the battery by Nickel. At the end she was guilty and admits her mistake kicking it to Paintbrush making them win. In Rain On Your Charade, Suitcase was seen sad and upset, Baseball later came to comfort her and later she came and sat with Balloon later comforting him after his misfortune. In elimination, Suitcase was safe with 706 votes, after the elimination, Suitcase remains idling in the background afterwards. In Kick the Bucket, she is required meanly by Nickel to get the bucket out of the water when Balloon tripped. Nickel is mean for the rest of the episode. She reveals to have voted for Nickel, getting him eliminated due to the double elimination, thus, breaking up the alliance and Suitcase and Nickel becoming enemies. External links *Suitcase - Inanimate Insanity Trivia *Suitcase is the only armless female on Inanimate Insanity II and the whole Inanimate Insanity franchise, as Taco, which was seen at first without arms, revealed her arms in Aquatic Conflict. *Suitcase is the first female to join an alliance in Inanimate Insanity II *Suitcase is also the only female in her alliance, and the second female in the entire series to be in one, the first being Taco. *She is one of the 11 newbies who competed and made their debut on Inanimate Insanity II, with the others being, Fan, Cheesy, Microphone, Tissues, Trophy, Cherries, Soap, Box, Test Tube and Yin-Yang. *She made a cameo in Object Universe - Episode 9: "Revived Rivals", where she revived all the previously killed contestants. *This is referenced when in Cooking for the Grater Good, when Window, OU's host, says "Suitcases ruin everything. I despise her!" *Suitcase's design was created with the help of Michael Huang, the creator of Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again. *Until Theft and Battery, Suitcase was the highest ranking competitor in the game and her team. *Suitcase is the only female contestant on Grand Slams to be voiced by a male. *Suitcase is one of two contestants to have been eliminated unfairly and rejoin, the other being Lightbulb. (She was eliminated by OJ in episode 7 but rejoined after MePhone4 was released from prison.) This makes her the only season 2 newbie to accomplish this feat so far. *Suitcase is the only cast member to have a neutral look in the II 2 intro, which involves her having normal eyes and a netural mouth. *So far, she, along with Microphone, Test Tube, Lightbulb, and Marshmallow, are the only females still in the running. *Coincidently, she is one of the 4 newbies that are still in, even though half the newbies have been eliminated. *Suitcase is possibly going to last to the Top 10 due to Fan's pattern. *As of A Kick In The Right Direction, Suitcase is the fourth female character in the entire Inanimate Insanity franchise whose voice doesn't fit with her gender. The first one was Taco (on Season 1), the second was Apple, the third was Test Tube and the fourth was Lightbulb. navigation Category:Female Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Pure Good Category:Protectors Category:Loyal Category:Passionate Learners Category:Deal Makers Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Strategists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Dimwits Category:Elementals Category:Paranoid Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:In Love Category:Heroic Liars Category:Selfless Category:Betrayed Category:Kids Category:Sympathetic Category:Possessed Object